It is Over
by Pidgen Bird Wonder
Summary: It was over. After all the struggles he had put them though, it was finally over. No more searching for lost shards, no more wandering the country side,no more fighting. Miroku's missing and Sango finds him in a clearing, stunned. What has happened? [S&m]


It was over.

After all the struggles he had put them though, it was finally over. No more searching for lost shards, no more wandering the country side, no more need to avenge loved ones.

No more fighting.

He was gone.

She scanned the carnage of the battle that fell along the mountain cliffs. Excess demon matter and gore was splattered on the rocky ground and hung eerily from the tree tops. A tail here… some innards there… and blood was not in short supply.

Her stead landed on soft paws on top of the highest cliff. Kagome and InuYasha were there, doing their own surveying. InuYasha had several blood stains seeping though his clothing, and Kagome's hand and cheek both had a steady trickle of crimson, but both seemed to be doing fine other wise. Dismounting quickly she and Kirara approached their companions.

"Are you two alright," she asked. InuYasha made a small grunt, and gave a quick nod. Kagome placed her good hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Yes Sango," she said. "We're fine. What about you? You arm is bleeding." Sango shrugged.

"Its not that deep, I can treat it later." She glanced around. "Where's Shippo? Is he alright?"

"The kid is fine. He went to look for a good place to camp for tonight," InuYasha said. Sango nodded but still looked around.

"Hey, Sango. Have you seen Miroku," Kagome asked. Sango looked at her and her brows drew together.

"You mean he's not up here?"

"No. We haven't seen him since the beginning of the battle," said InuYasha. "The lazy bum."

Sango frowned and bit her lip. Her chest clenched in worry. A light touch on her shoulder made her start. She caught Kagome's eye.

"He's out there, Sango," she whispered. "Go get him."

She nodded and called Kirara. Together they mounted and began to search for the lost monk. They checked every nook in the rock face up and down the mountain. The sun was almost set and Sango's anxiety was beginning to overwhelm her. Tears prickled and burned in the corner of her eye.

'_Miroku… you have to be alive…. You just have to be…'_

Just as she was about to give up hope, Kirara balked then took a sharp dive. Sango let out a shocked gasp, but held tight to her thick mane. The ground was coming closer now. They were over a forest at the foot of the mountain and a small clearing came into view. In the darkness, Sango could make out the vague shape of something sprawled out in its center. Her heart jumped into her throat.

'_Miroku!'_

She goaded her fire-cat on with rising hope. They raced to the ground, the wind whipping passed her face and roaring in her ears.

It _was_ Miroku lying on floor of the clearing. He was lying on his back, his staff stuck in the ground above his head. His eyes were closed and his arms lay at his side. Sango scanned him over. He didn't appear to be hurt at all. His breathing seemed to be even…. As if he was sleeping.

Kirara landed, and Sango leapt off and dashed over to the monk.

"Sango… don't"

Sango stopped dead. The pace of her heart stalled before revving up again. Cautiously, she took another step closer, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't come any closer," he said his voice firm. She stopped once again.

"Miroku… wha --"

He opened his eyes slowly, staring blankly at the sky. He took a few deep breaths. Squaring her shoulders resolutely, Sango marched towards him and knelt over Miroku's body.

"Sango I said not to come any closer!" He did not look at her.

"What is the matter Miroku? Are you hurt?" Her brown eyes looked over his body again. Maybe she had missed something.

"No… No I'm not hurt…." His voice was hallow and distant.

Sango frowned and looked into his eyes. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his chest gently. A gasp slipped through her lips. Beneath her fingers, his heart was pulsing rapidly, like he had been running. She looked back into his eyes.

"Miroku," she whispered, "It's over. He's gone…. We won." She ran a hand through his loose hair. Her dark brows drew together. "What happened?"

"I felt it," he said, his blue eyes glazing over. "My Wind Tunnel, so I ran… I had never experienced that much physical pain in my life… Ripping and tearing and pulling…" Sango watched as the memory of the pain drifted though his eyes.

"I must have somehow ended up here…The winds grew so intense that it knocked me to the ground . . . The pain became so powerful that I blacked out… but I could still feel it consuming me..."

Sango looked down at her hand that was placed over his heart. It was beating faster than ever! He was terrified. The thought of Miroku alone, in unbearable pain, and terrified beyond reason caused her heart to swell.

"Miroku, I --"

"Then, just when I thought it would get worse," he continued. "it-- it stopped." His eyes widened. "The winds stopped coming; no pain either. I didn't know what was going on… I-- I thought I was dead…" His brow furrowed. "But then…. My arm and hand began to tingle…" he raised his right arm and studied it a moment.

Sango made a sound in her throat that was between a cry and a gasp. Miroku's purple seal and prayer beads were covered in blood…. His blood!

"It was light at first," he said. "It started at my shoulder than ran down to my palm. Then the tingling intensified to the point that it began to burn. I don't really know how long that lasted…" He turned his head slightly to look at Sango for the first time since she had arrived and their eyes locked.

"Then you arrived…. And here we are…" A slow, half smile slipped on to his smooth face.

Sango let out a long breath that she didn't even recall holding. She brushed his dark hair off his forehead and returned the smile.

"And here we are," she repeated. She looked at his right hand that was still raised, then over the rest of his prone body. "Do you think you can sit up?" He nodded.

Scooting around behind Miroku, Sango slid her hands under his arms and helped pull him into a sitting position. Miroku groaned and placed his left hand on his head. He took a deep breath and turned his head to look at Sango.

"I think I'll be alright now, Sango. Thank you." Nodding, she silently moved to kneel in front of him. Miroku looked down at his right hand and frowned.

"Is it-- I mean… has it gone," Sango questioned. Miroku shook his head.

"I don't know… It feels funny."

Sango took his wrist gently in both her hands and cradled it between them. His palm was facing up and she ran her fingers down the gold fasteners on his forearm. As she touched them, the blue beads rattled. The sound seemed to echo in the silence that hung around them. Taking a deep breath, her quick fingers began to unfasten the cuff. Miroku caught her wrist and pulled it away.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Don't," he warned.

"Why? Miroku… you need to know."

"But what if it--"

"I'll be careful." He opened his mouth to protest again, but she put a finger to his lips. "Trust me."

After a moment Miroku nodded. She finished unfastening the purple cloth within moments. Their eyes locked. Miroku cautiously unwound the beads from his wrist. Sango little by little pulled off his cuff. Miroku closed his eyes and braced himself.

Nothing happened.

"Miroku, open you're eyes."

He cracked one eye. Sango looked at him with an amused look on her face with one eyebrow raised. He opened the other and looked at his hand that was suspended between them.

It was… _whole_! The only hit that his hand was ever cursed in the first place, were the faint circles on both his palm and back of his hand. There where no lacerations, but his dried blood was heavy on his fingers and wrist. He turned it over several times in disbelief then slowly let out a weary chuckle. The light breeze caused goose bumps to form on his sensitive skin. Slowly he ran two fingers down his forearm.

Sango watched him as he reverently examined his once covered limb. When his fingers reached his wrist, she grabbed his hand.

"No!"

Miroku stared at her. He noticed a healthy blush creep across her face, but her eyes stayed locked on his. Quietly she guided his unwrapped hand to her bottom, and held it there firmly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I want you to remember for the rest of your life, that this is the fist thing you're un-cursed hand touched, and live with the memory that I _allowed_ you to do it." She smiled at him. "I hope you enjoy it too, because if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

After a moment, Miroku grinned and gave her bottom a light squeeze.

"For this gift you have given me, and all the memories it will invoke Sango, I give you my word as a monk that I will not speak of this with anyone… but my wife." He watched as her blush deepened as she rolled her eyes.

"Well… _monk_… I hope it pleased you because now that you're 'un-cursed', you have no reason to grope me anymore."

Miroku's smile turned into a playful pout. She removed his hand and kissed his palm.

Standing she said, "Come on. Let's get cleaned up… we have a victory to celebrate."

Calling Kirara, she released his hand and walked away. Miroku watched her retreating form for a moment then sighed heavily. He picked up the bloodied prayer beads and gauntlet and tucked them in his robe. Taking a deep breath, he stared at his palm again.

"Well father… grandfather… it's over… it ended with me." He glanced in the direction that Sango had left. "My new life begins." He sighed quietly.

As he sat in that clearing, millions of thoughts of his future raced through his head. A smile graced his features and he gazed at his once accursed hand.

"Miroku," Sango called. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes Sango," he answered, standing as he did so. "I'm on my way…"

The fingers on his right hand closed slowly on his gilded staff, absorbing the feeling of its smooth surface. He pulled it from the ground with a new strength. Straightening his back he marched off after his Sango, a playful grin on his face.

'_I'm finally free to live my life with you Sango…and torment you in all the ways a good husband should…'_

**The End**

A/N: Well… there you go… my first one shot… hope it didn't suck too much!

Pidgin B. Wonder


End file.
